


A New Partner

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Modern day omegaverse din/cara [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Detective!Cara, Detective!Din, F/M, modern day AU, omega!din
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Cara is transferred and given a new partner: Din Djarin. They...do not see eye to eye.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Modern day omegaverse din/cara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So....I really wanted to do a modern day omegaverse for these two..and I'm not sure if it turned out okay, but hopefully you will like it.

She was being transferred and she was getting an omega for a partner, Cara Dune was not happy with her position in life. Her boss was having her sent to another precinct because of her short temper, thought having an omega as a partner would calm her down a bit. 

She rolls her eyes as she steps into the building, making her way to the main floor which was full of desks and computers. Her gaze was drawn to a man about her age and height working at a desk alone, he was too tall and built for an omega, so that wasn’t her partner.

A man comes from an office, “Officer Dune, welcome to the precinct.” The man greets her with a grin, “I’m Greef Karga, your new boss.” He says.

Cara stares at him for a moment, “Nice to meet you.” She finally says, he doesn’t comment on her lack of smile or anything.

“Ah, your new partner, “Din, come meet your partner.” He calls, her eyes scan the room and widen when the man she noticed before stands up and makes his way over, eyeing her warily. 

She gives him the same wary stare back, this was not going to end well. “With all due respect, I do not need a babysitter.” She growls, glaring at Greef.

“Well your old boss thinks you need someone to calm you down, so deal with it.” He growls, giving her a warning look. “Din Djarin, meet Cara Dune,” Greef gestures between them and heads back to his office.

Din holds a cup of coffee out to her, “I made an extra cup, figured you might want some.” He says.

She looks down at the cup and then at him before snatching it and dropping it in the trash, “Fuck off, Djarin.” She hisses.

Din is suddenly in front of her, growling, “Look, I don't practically want to be stuck with you either, but I am, so get the fuck over it!” He almost snarls at her, she was a little shocked that an omega just snarled at her.

She shoves him back, “Get out of my face!” She snaps back, getting another angry growl in reply.

He points to a desk that was right in front of his own, “That’s yours.” He says, voice sounding tense as he sits at his own desk without another word.

The entire office is watching their interaction nervously, clearly not used to Din actually snapping like that, a couple of the workers actually ask if he is alright. He nods and gives them a tight smile, which was enough for them.

Cara decided she did not like Din Djarin, not matter how attractive he was.


	2. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din gets angry when Cara gets worried about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter....Don't even know if you guys liked the first.

Cara and Din were not friends, that much was clear, they barely spoke and when they did it was about their case. While she didn’t like him, she did have to admit that he was an amazing detective. 

It also bothered her how much he wasn’t like any omegas she had met, he was fierce and independent, hated when he was reminded of what he was. She did find herself feeling protective of him, but she didn’t need to be, he protected himself just fine.

He usually had the patience of a saint, but the last few days he was irritable and snapped at her more easily than usual. They were at each other's throats pretty much everyday, much to everyone's annoyance.

His sudden mood change made sense when he didn’t come to work for a week and when he finally did return, he looked sad and tired. His scent had a bitter edge to it, he had had his heat and he dealt with it alone.

She found herself fixing him a cup of coffee and setting it on his desk without a word, he looked grateful as he took a small sip. “Thank you.” He says, his voice sounded rough.

“You look like shit, thought that might help.” She says, feeling bad when he twitches a bit and looks at his cup.

He sets the cup back down and gets to work, not rising to her bait, she finds herself glancing at him, missing his sharp tongue and growled insults and threats.

“Din..” She starts slowly,

He glares at her, “What, Dune?” He snaps, “I’m trying to work.” His voice was sharp, she stared at him.

It wasn’t his usual witty comments, this was just exhaustion and anger, “Nothing, not important.” She says finally, unable to get angry.

He mutters something and goes back to typing, “Stop treating me different, I’m not made of glass.” He growls finally and she feels something break inside.

“Djarin, it’s not good to go through heats alone.” She finally says and gets a blank look in return.

“Oh wow, I didn’t know you cared.” He says, she can hear the sarcasm “Mind your own business, because last I checked how I spend my heats doesn’t affect you.” His tone indicates that the discussion was over.

Cara opens her mouth again only to be startled when he hits his desk with his hand, “Leave it, Dune!” He shouts before stalking off. Cara blinks in shock, she hadn’t seen him get that angry before.

It’s half an hour before Din returns, still looking tired, but not as angry. He sits down heavily and glances at her. “Sorry….for snapping at you.” He pushes a cup of coffee over to her with a tiny smile. “Peace?” He asks softly.

She stares at the coffee and then at him, feeling herself smile faintly, “Yeah, peace, Djarin, you aren’t too bad of a detective.” She says, taking the cup.

“My god, was that a complement?” He asks, leaning back in his chair.

She squints at him, “Don’t get used to it.” She says, lightly kicking his chair. 

He laughs a bit, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Dune.”


	3. Bonding moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cara and Din have a friendly conversation over lunch break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does anyone have name ideas for the kid? Because my mind is blank when it comes to names. Anything you guys would like to see in chapters, just tell me, I could use some ideas.

After their little spat the two seemed to relax a bit around each other, they still argued a bit, but it wasn’t as hostile now. Cara found herself asking Din for his thoughts on things and even bringing him lunch when she went to get herself some. She finally asked about his life outside of work and he smiled a bit as he picked at his noodles. 

“Don't really have one anymore, I adopted my kid about a year ago and he takes up most of my free time.” He tells her and she winced a little.

“You don't really seem like the parent type.” She says slowly and he chuckles.

He takes another bite and swallows before answering, “I thought the same damn thing, but….when I found him….I just...I can’t explain it, I knew he belonged with me, even if I am not that good of a parent.” He pokes at his noodles as he talks.

Cara leans back in her chair, “I don’t do the baby thing,” She says and Din grins a bit.

“Yeah I said that too and now my house is covered in toys, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He takes another bite, before fishing his phone from his pocket.

Cara eats her own food while he scrolls through his phone before handing it to her, she slowly takes it and feels a smile breaking over her face at the picture of the tiny boy in Dins arms. “He is adorable.” She finally says and Din smiles.

“Yeah, he knows it, uses it against me all the time.” He takes his phone back and puts it on his desk. “It’s scary how smart he is, I know he can understand what I’m saying.” He shakes his head a bit and finishes off his food.

“He's lucky to have you.” She hears herself say, Din looks a bit startled by her words, but he gives her a small, shy smile. 

“Thank you...I really needed to hear that.” His voice had gone softer, she found herself smiling.

Maybe they could be friends...hopefully, because he could be a pain in the ass when he was pissed at her.


End file.
